The present disclosure relates to methods for supplying consumable items to an automated sample analyzer for biological samples and apparatuses for analyzing samples including a consumable item repository.
Automated analyzers for analyzing samples (e.g., automated analyzers deployed in a clinical laboratory environment) frequently use consumable items during operation. These consumable items have to be replenished regularly to secure that the analyzers can operate properly.
For instance, some automated sample analyzers include automated pipettors which manipulate biological samples and reagents. During these operations, the analyzers might use disposable pipette tips and reaction vessels and possibly additional consumable items. Pipette tips and reaction vessels can be provided to the analyzer in racks or other containers. These containers have to be replenished by a user of the automated sample analyzer in some examples.
While operating these devices, a user might forget to replenish the consumable containers in time, or might make a mistake in the course of a refill process (e.g., replace an empty container of disposable items by another empty container). As a consequence of such errors, the analyzer might not find the consumable items needed to perform a particular scheduled analytical test at some point in time. This might lead to an increased idle time of the analyzer.